


Candy Thong

by RobinWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, candy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWinchester/pseuds/RobinWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared comes home to find jensen in a candy thong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Thong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic I'm writing on here and I think I'm awful at smut. Sorry if you don't like it.

Jared just got home from work aka the supernatural set, Jensen had left early to pick up JJ and Thomas. As Jared walked into his house to see his husband jensen in a candy thong. "Jen what are you doing?" Jared said trying to control himself from pinning jensen down and fucking him deep. 

"I've seen how stressed to have been lately." Jensen said crawling over to jared, "Where are the kids?" Jared asked looking at jensen as he keeps crawling towards him. "They are asleep." Jensen says unbuttoning Jared's jeans,pulling his cock through underwear and putting it into his month. "AHH FUCK!!" Jared screamed and put his hands in jensen hair and pushing his head to take more of his cock. "No, don't stop." Jared moaned as jensen pulled off his cock.

Jared striped out the rest of his clothes as jensen pulled him to the couch, jared pushed jensen on the couch and started to kiss his way down to the candy thong and eating some of it. "Jared..fuck me now!!" Jared took off the thong and saw that jensen was already lubed up and open, "Fuck Jen you want me to fuck you hard don't you." Jared said starring at his hole. "Jared if you don't hurry up and fuck-AHHH FUCK!!!" Jensen was interrupted by jared slamming into him. "Pound me jared." Jensen moaned and that's what jared did, "You like this baby,getting fucking pounded you little slut." Jared pounding him into the couch, "AHHH FUCK JARED IM GONNA CUM!" Jensen yelled. "Daddy.." Thomas said coming down the steps, They froze. 

"Yeah Thomas" jared said trying to find something to cover him and jensen, " Why was papa yelling?" Thomas asked walking over to them. Luckily jared found a blanket and threw it over him and jensen, "I was yelling because.. Daddy was tickling me." Jensen lied to him because he wasn't ready to tell his son that he was getting pounded into the couch. " Oh.. I though he was hurting you." Thomas said putting his head down, "No, I would never hurt papa." Jared said putting their son on his lap. "Thomas how about you go upstairs and we will be there in a bit to tuck you in." Jensen said. " Ok" Thomas hopped down and went upstairs. "That was a close one." Jared said grabbing his clothes and putting them on. Jensen started to get up, "Where you going?" Jared asked while smirking. " I'm gonna get in the shower." Jensen said, " No, stay your sexy ass right there, I'll be back." Jared said running upstairs. While jensen sat their and blushed.


End file.
